sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Incommunicado
"Incommunicado" is the fifteenth episode of Season Three of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Shernold Edwards & Heather V. Regnier and directed by Russell Fine. It is the forty-sixth episode of the series overall, and debuted on March 18, 2016. Synopsis After a supernatural event takes the Witnesses by surprise, both Crane and Abbie are forced to work alongside their most hated foes yet. Meanwhile, Jenny and Joe struggle to salvage their relationship, as they continue to battle their own internal demons.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160224fox10/ Recap A band is rehearsing in when one member, Kyle, stars shredding. Once he finishes, the others remind him that they agreed he shouldn't. He reluctantly starts back up with them, but then their music goes mute. A female creature forms out of mist and screams, and the three men clutch at their heads as blood splatters everywhere. At the archive, Ichabod is examining the split tablet and confirms that touching the metal symbol with bare skin is lethal. Abbie arrives with pastries and Ichabod admits that when he touched the symbol, he saw her buying them earlier. Sophie calls from the crime scene and tells Abbie to meet her at the office because there's something weird she needs to see. At the office, Sophie shows Abbie video of the crime scene. The drummer works cyber at the FBI office, and all three men died of ruptured ear drums leading to cerebral hemorrhage. Sophie has got the recording the band made and it shows the creature materializing. Abbie notices that the wood on the walls buckled, and notes that supernatural summonings often leave such signs. She agrees to show it to Ichabod while Sophie meets with Joe and Jenny to clean up the image. At the archive, Ichabod is shocked when the Hidden One walks in. he pockets the symbol as the Hidden One says that Ichabod's time has come. He asks where Abbie is, and when Ichabod doesn't answer, telekinetically slams Ichabod against the wall and levitates him for a moment. Ichabod grabs a gun and the Hidden One superheats it, and then summons an energy ball to kill him. As he prepares to strike, Ichabod says that he has died before. The Hidden One promises that Abbie's death will be slow and excruciating, and releases the energy. The symbol flies out of Ichabod's pocket and absorbs the magic, and then explodes. Abbie is returning to the archive when a wave of magic slams her back from the door. As she heads into the tunnels, she calls Ichabod and leaves a message on his phone. Pandora steps out of the shadows ahead of her, and says that she hasn't done anything to Ichabod. She tells Abbie to lure her weapon, and then explains that the Emblem of Thura has been activated for the first time in 4,000 years. It was created to imprison gods, and feeds on the energy of the beings it imprisons. The more the Hidden One fights, the closer he will bring them all to death... and he will not let himself imprisoned ever again. The power will building, ending in a maelstrom, and Pandora is the only one who can calm her husband down. Checking quickly, Abbie confirms that all entrances to the archive are magically sealed off. She figures that Pandora is there to release the Hidden One again, and Pandora points that she was able to before because the Box was intact and her powers were at her peak. Now they have no choice but to work together to find another way. At the trailer, Sophie has Joe and Jenny work on the video. There is no sound on the video until the very end when the creature shrieks. They play back the video and realize that the creature is wailing, and that it's a Banshee. They call Abbie with the information, and Jenny worries that Abbie is going to work with Pandora. Abbie insists that she has it under control, but Jenny points out that Pandora tried to kill them to get the fragment back. Her sister insists that they have to get Ichabod free and tells the others to hand the Banshee. Pandora suggests that they use the Banshee to power her Box, In the archive, Ichabod wakes up and finds the Hidden One trying to blast through the he barrier. Ichabod convinces the Hidden One to stop, and the deity assumes that Ichabod used the Emblem to imprison him. Surprised, Ichabod picks up the glowing Emblem and realizes that it's more powerful than the Hidden One. He threatens the Hidden One with the emblem and moves around him. Jenny, Joe, and Sophie go to a bar owned by Connor Dunne, an ex-Belfast gunman and smuggler, Connor Dunne. He welcomes his friend Jenny and she offers him fresh blood sausage to get on his good side. She asks how she could deal with a Banshee, and Connor advises her to run. Jenny says that isn't an option, and Connor suggests that she use pure iron. He warns that the Banshee can use their own noise against them, spitting it out as destruction. Jenny knows how to attract the Banshee by making a racket. Later, the trio drives around in an ambulance with the siren going, and obtains pure iron spikes from a 17th century cemetery. Joe isn't impressed with Connor, but Jenny insists that the plan will work. Sophie hears them arguing and asks if Jenny and Joe are okay after Joe started to transform back into the Wendigo. Jenny insists that Joe said that he's okay with it, but Sophie figures that he's still unhappy with seeing what's inside of them. Their voices die off and they realize that the Banshee is nearby. They put in earbuds as the Banshee appears on the road ahead of them and slams a rock into the windshield. They get out and Joe shoots and misses. The banshee wails, but their earbuds protect them from the worst of it. Jenny hits it in the head with one of the fence posts, and the Banshee teleports away. Jenny calls Abbie, and Abbie tells her about Pandora's plan. As the archive shakes, Jenny warns that Pandora just wants the power. Abbie insists that they need the Banshee alive for Ichabod's sake. Ichabod goes through the books, and the Hidden One dismisses the information as useless pabulum. Unimpressed, Ichabod puts a Duke Ellington record on and boasts of the art humanity has created over the centuries. The Hidden One says that art has been created to celebrate those who worship him, and Ichabod points out that gods need worship as much as man needs a higher power to believe in. The god knows that Ichabod read books in secret during his childhood, and has always lived to please. He explains that Ichabod's life was mapped out before he was born, and then absorbs all of the knowledge from the books. The Hidden One says that there's nothing in the tomes to save them, and the building starts to shake. That night in the forest, the Banshee hears music playing and investigates. The trail leads her to a concert hall, and Joe lassoes her with a cable of pure iron. Sophie covers it over with a sound blanket, and she and Jenny wrap up the creature. As Joe and Jenny struggle with the creature, Joe admits that he doesn't know how to trust himself around the creature. The Banshee rips through the sound blanket and wails, and Joe is forced to kill it with a crossbow and one of the iron fence posts. Joe and Jenny go to the archive and tell Abbie what happened. As they explain that Sophie is out looking for another monster, Joe sees the glowing Box fragment. Pandora says that Joe knows that they need a creature and he is one. She explains that the dark energy will be drawn from him at the barrier, breaking it. Joe may or may not die, and his curse may be broken for good. Jenny warns him that he could die, but the building shakes again and Joe agrees. Ichabod eats while he works, and traces his bloodline. The tablet shows Napalatu, the Hidden One's ancient enemies and Ichabod's forbearers. Ichabod suggests that Abbie would seek help from Pandora, but the Hidden One doesn't believe it. Undeterred, Ichabod has the Hidden One explain what Pandora would do, and asks what they should do to aid them. The Hidden One says that if he withdraws power from the emblem as Pandora works her spell, it could weaken the barrier. However, the timing is critical. Ichabod suggests that they use the Emblem to communicate with Abbie and time it. The Hidden One recognizes the language and Ichabod invites him to translate. As Abbie and Pandora prepare the spell, Abbie warns Pandora that if she hurts Joe then there will be consequences. Meanwhile, Jenny begs Joe not to go through with it. He says that he has to remove the curse for their sake and they kiss. Pandora begins the spell in the Masonic Cell, and Jenny insists on staying.She warns that Joe must remain within the magical circle that she's drawn, and begins to draw the energy out of Joe. Joe transforms into the Wendigo and advances, and Jenny commands him to stop. Pandora warns that they either have to leave the Wendigo there or ends its life, but Jenny insists that she can get through to Joe. She tells the Wendigo that Joe would never hurt her, and offers him a key to his trailers. The Wendigo advances on her... and stops. Jenny insists that she loves Joe, and after a moment the Wendigo steps back. Pandora drains the dark energy from the Wendigo, and Joe begins to revert. Abbie wonders what's wrong, and Pandora warns that she needs any fragments of the Box they have to guide the energies. Furious, Abbie figures that the entire thing is a con. Pandora insists that she has no secret motive, and finally admits that it's all of her fault. She was the one who told the Hidden One's servants of the Emblem's power, in the hope that it would make them feel safe in their alliance. They used the Emblem against the Hidden One, and Pandora walked the earth for 4,000 years trying to release him. She knew the Witnesses had the Emblem but didn't tell the Hidden One, and tells Abbie to make her choice. The Wendigo slowly dies, and Jenny begs her sister to do it. In the archive, the Hidden One correctly translates the tomes. Ichabod activates the emblem correctly and sees Abbie. They watch as Pandora explains that she knew the Witnesses had the emblem, and the Hidden One realizes that Pandora knew. Ichabod pours himself a drink, realizing that he is celebrating his last moments. Abbie brings Pandora the other fragment and the Box reassembles itself. The energies take the dark power from the Wendigo, and Abbie runs the archive doors. Inside the archive, the energies envelop the Hidden One... and he disappears. In the Masonic cell, Joe reverts to his human form. Abbie runs into the archive, and Ichabod says that he thought all was lost. He thanks her for saving his life, and admits that the Hidden One has disappeared. Ichabod confirms that the Emblem has been destroyed, but Abbie figures that facing a god and living is a win. He says that the Hidden One told him that the mantle of Witnesses is passed down through their bloodlines. Abbie suggests that they get donuts and they head out. Jenny takes Joe back to the trailer, and Joe remembers her saying that she loves him. She says that she told the Wendigo that, and Joe figures that the Wendigo was ripped out of him. Jenny gives him the key to the trailer, and Joe jokingly suggests that he might want his band to rehearse there as they fall into bed together. Pandora returns to the cave and finds the Hidden One waiting. He notes that she saved him and congratulates her on tricking their enemies into giving her the Box back to bring down the barrier. The Hidden One warns that he's discovered a pressing falsehood and says that they have much to discuss. He demands the truth from Pandora. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Agent Abbie Mills *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *Nikki Reed as Betsy Ross (credit only) *Zach Appelman as Joseph Corbin *Lance Gross as Agent Daniel Reynolds *Jessica Camacho as Agent Sophia Foster *Shannyn Sossamon as Pandora Guest Starring *Peter Mensah as The Hidden One *Marti Matulis as Joseph Corbin (Wendigo form) Co-Starring *Mark Ashworth as Connor Dunne *Gary Lil'G Jenkins as Kyle the Guitarist *Matt Lewis as Drummer *Christian Walker as Bassist *CC Ice as Banshee Trivia *When the guitarist Kyle quits the band.... Tenacious D have a song about Kyle (Gass) quitting the band. Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 315Promo1.jpg 315Promo2.jpg 315Promo3.jpg 315Promo4.jpg 315Promo5.jpg 315Promo6.jpg 315Promo7.jpg 315Promo8.jpg 315Promo9.jpg 315Promo10.jpg 315Promo11.jpg 315Promo12.jpg 315Promo13.jpg 315Promo14.jpg Screencaps 315PandoraJoe.png Videos Sleepy Hollow 3x15 Promo "Incommunicado" (HD) References ---- Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes